Under the Spotlight
by InternalFoolishness
Summary: The main character is Rin! :D I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with the story so I can't really say I have a summary xD; Oh, and sorry, I had to delete that other one -       - But anyway, the vocaloids are on tour in America in this one.


**Okay, this is my first story so I may be a bit rusty, but here goes~ This is a vocaloid story about with Rin as the main character~ ;D I had to make some age adjustments just so the story would flow better. I made everyone a little younger than they really are, and Len isn't Rin's twin, but I felt like it would suit the story more if Rin was the youngest and the smallest, since it's from her point of view. ^^ **

* * *

><p>Under the Spotlight<p>

I sigh. I walk backstage behind the giant billboard with my face on it. The fans are still cheering. I gave it my all tonight. I sang their favorite song, Kokoro, I did a solo version of Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, and I sang my version of Magnet. I filled their hungry stomachs with my music, and I'm hoping they are full now. I sink down into a red foldable chair and take the can of orange juice I'd been drinking before the concert. Somehow, orange juice always calms me down. If I'm tired, it soothes my body with its relaxing tropical flavor. If I'm sad, its bright orange color makes me happy. If I'm happy, it makes me even happier.

I'm so tired I don't see Miku gliding towards me until she says, "Hey, Rin (^_^)"

"Oh, hi."

"You were really good out there. You really knocked 'em dead!" she says, winking.

I let out another sigh of exhaustion, but I smile at her in a weak way. "Thanks." I sip my orange juice. The sour taste dances in my mouth and with the rhythm comes my satisfied swallow.

The announcer announces Miku's name.

"Good luck," I say, smiling stronger.

She thanks me and I watch her walk into the mist and the cheering, and disappear.

I hear her say, "Thank you! How's everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd cheers even louder.

"Good! Tonight, I'm going to start off with the song, World Is Mine!"

The crowd starts roaring with satisfaction. She's filling up their stomachs even before she started singing. I should've greeted the audience in the beginning like her, instead of start singing like an oaf. Stupid!

I face palm myself lightly, but once I hear her voice, my head automatically lifts up.

"I'm _the number one,_

_Princess in the whole wide world,_

_So make sure you know how to handle me…"_

Her voice carries my ears to a beautiful paradise.

"She really is talented," I hear someone say. I look up and see Meiko, leaning on my chair, looking at the mist that's covering Miku from us.

"Meiko!" I say, completely awake now. I love Meiko. She's like the sister I never had. We talk about everything to each other; our love lives, my grades, her updates on relationship with her boyfriend Kaito; everything. We cheer each other up if something's wrong, and we laugh together if something's funny or happy. Things are just happier with her around. She knows how to light up my day and I always try to light up hers. It's hard to tell if I do light up her day, though, because she's almost always cheerful.

She laughs and exclaims, "Rin!" We both crack up, laughing together.

I take another sip of my orange juice and say, "I loved your performance. Your voice is so pretty, Meiko!"

She laughs again and smiles. "Not as pretty as yours," she says, nudging me playfully.

This time, it's my turn to laugh. This is what I was talking about. We almost always have something to laugh about, no matter how stupid.

"What are you talking about, Meiko?" Len asks annoyedly, suddenly next to my chair, leaning on it, like Meiko is. Len is my always getting into trouble brother. Lots of people say his moves on stage are a little nicer than mine. But, really, I can't help it. You see, everyone thinks Len is my twin. But really, he's two years older than me, which surprises anyone I tell. I'm ten years old, he's twelve. Recently, the "secret" has gone out, and some people know that I'm two years younger. But others, who aren't usually up-to-date, probably still have no idea.

"_Now I want to eat something sweet,_

_Right now, you hear?_

_(Guitar solo)_

_Many many strawberries on a short cake…"_

"She has a gorgeous voice," I say.

"She's really talented," Meiko says.

I sing along.

_"I will give it up,_

_I will give it all up,_

_Don't think that I'm such a brat,_

_I can do it if I want to"_

Len laughs a little, and soon after, so does Meiko. This gets me laughing, too.

I drink the rest of my orange juice and ask, "Can I go up there with her? It can be like a surprise!"

"Nah, it's Miku's spotlight right now. Don't worry, you'll be up there with her sometime," Meiko says, patting my head. I rest my head on my hand, a little disappointed.

But an answer reveals itself from the mists of my mind. "It would be funny to see Miku's reaction though," I suggest.

Meiko looks at me uneasily, like she wants to make me happy, but just can't. Finally, she says, "Well….. how about you talk to the guy who put this concert together? Uh…..what's his name?...oh yeah, Jeremy Jones."

"Can I do it now?" I ask.

"Go on," Meiko says with an uneasy look in her face. I get up from my chair and put my empty can of orange juice in the cup holder. I take Len's hand.

"Let's go," I say.

"Huh?" Len asks, not budging. "Go by yourself." I can't pull him since he's stronger than me, and he doesn't really care for me so I can't guilt him into coming with me. The building of the backstage only has a few people in it, but I don't want to walk alone up to a guy I've never even met before. Master says to never go anywhere unsupervised.

"Len, go with her," Meiko says sternly.

"What? You go with her," Len answers.

"I'm not her brother," Meiko says unconvincingly. And Len is not convinced.

"So?"

"C'mon, Len, it's unsafe for her to go alone."

"How is it unsafe? (=w=;;)

"It…it just _is_. Especially since she's going to talk to Jeremy and Jeremy's really….." Meiko mumbles the last part of her sentence really quietly so that I can't understand. And I don't. What's wrong with this "Jeremy" guy? Is he dangerous or something? Meiko continues her talk in a normal voice again. "If you don't, you're gonna get it! And I'm serious on that one, Len."

Len finally gives in and exhales a bad word under his breath with his hand behind his neck. "Let's go," he says to me. I grin as I reach for his hand, but he swipes it away with a scowl. I'm left to walk in front of him and I look back at times to make sure he's still there behind me and hasn't ditched me. Miku's voice rings beautifully through the audience and makes its way into my ears, filling them with delight. But the delight disappears when I bump into something squishy.

"Huh?" I say innocently. Then, I look up to see an angry, bald man staring at me. As my eyes make their way to the squishy surface at the level of my face, I see that I had bumped into his fat stomach. "Oh…I'm sorry," I say even more innocently. But he still looks very angry. Clenching my fists, I manage to meekly say, "um…I'm really sorry, sir." He looks away from me and starts walking away.

Once he's out of hearing span, I turn back to Len, a scared look written all over my face. "What's _his_ problem?" I ask. Len merely shrugs. Suddenly, a crazy feeling overwhelms my body; a crazy feeling that there's something special about that guy. "Maybe he's Jeremy Jones!" I exclaim. I pull Len after me, against his preference not to hold my hand, walking quickly to catch up with the man. When the man finally stops walking to get something out of the vending machine, I tap his back gently. He turns around and pierces his scary dark eyes that are as small as pebbles into my big and innocent light blue eyes. His face starts turning into a very angry frown as he recognizes me.

He speaks for the first time. "What do you want?" he says loudly, his voice sounding like frozen steel. He bends down and puts his face inches away from mine. "Do I look like someone you would want to prank, kid?" I drown in his breath that carries the heavy scent of red wine. Near the inside of his thin lips are red, as well as his head, showing that he's been drinking a lot. I find it hard to speak. I doze off into thought about how ugly he is; about how his round nose flares, how his wrinkled red forehead sinks in the middle because his eyebrows are being pulled downward by his angry muscles. His face is so red, it's abnormal. I spot three lines in between his eyebrows and…

Len, who is now standing next to me, pokes me with a thin finger to bring me back to earth and say something before this guy goes crazy. I finally gather up the courage to say something to this ugly face. It may be quiet and mashed up, but at least I am going to say _something_. "A-are you…are you J-Jeremy Jones?" I say really quietly. I'm usually not the type to get shy or scared, but right now, I'm so scared I want to jump out of my skin and run away. My heart pounds so hard it begins to hurt a little.

"What did you say?" the angry man bellows, but I can't speak any louder. Jeremy Jones is by far the scariest man I've ever seen in my ten years of living and if I dare even whisper to him, I would be eternally proud of my courage.

Len, to my surprise, decides that I've gone through enough suffering. Or maybe he just thinks that this is wasting his time, but for whatever reason it may be, he says much louder than I had said, "Are you Jeremy?" I sigh quietly, relieved that I don't have to speak to this man anymore.

"Yes, I am," Jeremy says, a little more quietly.

"My sister wants to know if she can go onstage and sing with Miku."

Jeremy looks at me, again drilling small black holes into my blue eyes. I look away, trying not to see his mean fiery eyes.

"Ah…Go ahead," he finally says in a regular volume, turning around to his vending machine.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "Thank you so much!" I pull Len behind me and run excitedly back towards Meiko.

Meiko is sitting on the chair I was sitting and can tell by the excitement on my face that the man agreed to let me sing with Miku. She laughs and squeals excitedly with me. I jump up and down for a while, then run off toward the stage.

"I'm guessing you guys found Jeremy and he said yes?" I faintly hear Meiko ask.

"Yeah," Len answers.

The audience is cheering so loud while Miku is happily in the middle of singing Melt. I run in the mist, not seeing anything but white, until Miku's voice grows louder and I see her dancing. The crowd suddenly notices me and cheers even louder. Good. I've finally given them my share of their filled hearts. I also am doing an exciting surprise appearance with Miku, which just _has_ to count as satisfaction of the audience. Miku sees me, too, and is very surprised. Nevertheless, she keeps singing. I realize I'd left my headphones that also have my microphone in the backstage building. Shoot. Now I can't sing with her. I start dancing a little. I put my hands up and jump up and down. Miku grabs my hands and dances with me. She twirls me around and I do a little tango. Then, Miku does her special dance, and I do mine. The crowd goes crazy. They cheer, some are singing along, some are dancing a little, jumping up and down, their glow sticks up, _happy_. The scenery is beautiful.

***crosses fingers* I hope this works o I've been trying to get this copy online for, like, a day, but this web site kind of confuses me, so it did not show up = _= So I am hoping this one will. Oh, and if you see that there is room for improvement, please tell me! ^ ^ See you in Chapter 2! **


End file.
